Inside the Bubbles
by Takato Lover16
Summary: A hand reached for the mask concealing my true identity, and whipped it straight off in a rollercoaster of a second. My black hair fell sharply, shaping my face, exposing, and those sapphire eyes lay emotionless.


_Hello, everyone! :') _

_This is the fifth edition of my '365 Project'! :') _

_The date is June 11__th__ 2011. _

_And today's song is: 'Die Another Day' by Madonna. _

_I know; not another James Bond song, already! :P _

_I hope you all really enjoy this. :'):') _

(5) Inside the Bubbles

"I guess I'll die another day – it's not my time to go"

Those words whispered through the crimson – my family, my brother, lay dead in my arms. I wasn't able to save him. Corpses littered the train wreckage; splintered metal twisting around the destruction. Tears and a scream of pain continued without end.

"Show your face, soldier" The enemy commander barked.

I stood, unflinching. His attention diverted, suddenly, to the identically uniformed man stood beside.

"Is he one of yours?" He questioned, like Columbo.

"No, sir; I've never seen him before" Killer eyes back to me.

The hall of soldiers waiting for a response, rising their weapons – aiming me and calculating range and other elements to increase their chance at a direct headshot.

A hand reached for the mask concealing my true identity, and whipped it straight off in a rollercoaster of a second. My black hair fell sharply, shaping my face, exposing, and those sapphire eyes lay emotionless.

"So this is the intruder? I was expecting much more" The leader smirked.

I gave a grin of my own, placing a cigarette between my lips and lighting it coolly. Beyond him was a soldier advancing in a swift pace; coming to a halt beside his boss – weapon armed aggressively.

"Sergeant, kill him" One hand movement.

The second in command held tight his pistol, the blackness contrasting littlie with the uniforms littering. I broke into a laugh – amused at what was about to happen.

I sprung, my own weapon out, cigarette maintaining perch.

"I don't think you realise – you're outnumbered"

The army surrounding echoed working parts, yet in the midst of them all, shaking was becoming almost second nature.

"You call these soldiers?" I mocked, pointing accusingly.

It's then, the sergeant rolled his foot into the leader's thigh, held his greying hair tight, and pulled him back, shoving a pistol into the brink of his neck. Yanking his own balaclava off, Takuya Kanbara, my partner in this operation, let show his face.

"Couldn't have done that any sooner, then?" I asked, rhetorical, chuckling through the thick air.

"Nope" Laughing himself, Takuya thrust the pistol in deeper.

Becoming bored, I held a flashing device high above, and addressed all the crowds of now cowering soldiers.

"The missiles you were planning to sell are planted with enough explosives to blow this island completely off the map. If you value your life at all, I suggest you run now – you might just make it ashore before drowning or dying of radiation poisoning"

After I had finished, all the heavily armed adversaries became panicky shadows of their former selves – scrambling desperately for the exits.

We three were all that remained, within tens of seconds.

"You actually believed we were going to blow them up, after our governments have wanted them back for over the past decade?" The leader simply laughed.

"What's so funny?" Takuya, irritancy obvious in his voice, struck him with his weapon.

"The missiles are going to fire, in just under a minute" He continued to laugh.

"Where are they headed?" I asked calmly.

Silence.

"Where?"

"Here"

Takuya looked stunned, then, moved to the colonel, raised his gun, and shot him directly – his lifeless body feel upon the concrete, continually stained a permanent, rusty red.

The floor began to rumble with the missiles' ignition, deep underground; we exchanged a look and sprinted out from the vast hall and into the labyrinth of rooftops and metal walkways which made up the glass complex.

The tubes of explosions arose from the deep; sky rocketing, almost through the atmospheric crust, before a titanic shriek was heard from the heavens. Streaming, always streaming – we continued running; streaming after the waves, streaming endlessly – streaming together, through it all.

We neared a Cliffside edge, orifices of jagged rocks agitated the decision, yet a constant whizz from up above, compelled a leap from the both of us.

Death hailed down – each main vessel separated into dozens of smaller containers, rushing through the speed of sound barrier easily, gusts of powder escaped each and every one – like leaking a cloud or two.

The first few missiles struck glass architecture, nettling my falling ears with cries of melting and shattering all coming to light; a rush of blinding heat and sizzling flashes bombarded the entire island within an orange sphere.

I saw bubbles of air, struggling to escape – not aware of the perils above sea level. Feeling Takuya beside me, I moved to see his bright, caramel eyes through the wade.

Upon surfacing, breathing heavily; jagged, like a bass speaker; a deep crater hung into the island and we just kept the same.

"I need to lay down" We both laughed.

"I guess I'll die another day – it's not my time to go"

The bathroom suds in the water flaring my imagination more and more, I smiled at my brother, Takuya.

"That was such a good game!"


End file.
